Bringing them together
by i love frito lay
Summary: When Raven is in desperate need of an answer as to why the three don't talk anymore, she realizes her vision always comes in handy.
1. the vision

**Disclaimer: I have nothing to do with That's so Raven. Nothing.**

"_Raven!" called a six-year-old child who was wearing a pink shirt and pink pants that matched. "Yes?" Replied Raven who was holding the lollipop stick and sucking it. "Look at this picture I made!" Chelsea replied, who leaned back for Raven to see the picture. "Chelsea that's nice!" Raven replied as she leaned forward to get a better view of the drawing. "Ok. So this is how it works. When I get married you will be my groom!" Chelsea said, looking at Raven with her eyes wide with excitement. Raven laughed and replied "Ok!" The two friends held hands and merrily jumped in the bed… _

Raven laughed as she watched the video of her and Chelsea in their 6-year-old stage. She laughed even more as she got to the part "_You will be my groom!"_ She thought that they were totally clueless about a groom and a bridesmaid. She missed Chelsea a lot. But now, it seems like their normal day-to-day activities with Eddie has changed. They would seldom see each other, and that only happens in the hallway. Their movie night would always be cancelled due to the absence of Chelsea and Eddie.

"I wonder what's going on with those two." Raven thought to herself as she took a peek out the window. She took glance of the buildings and thought about how wonderful the weather was during that time.

She picked up her remote and turned off the switch. She did a little stretch and slowly got up from her bed. Before she knew it, she was in the middle of a vision.

"_Rae! You should have told me!" She saw Chelsea crying and leaning against her locker._

Snapping back to reality, Raven wondered what her vision was all about. _Why was Chelsea crying? What did I do? Who was she talking to?_ These questions kept wandering around in her head, and she can't seem to get rid of it. Thinking about it one last time, Raven tried to remind herself that if she can see anything wrong in her way, she would try to stop it. She didn't want to hurt her best friend. Chelsea has never made her cry. Never. She couldn't do that to Chelsea.

After the scrumptious dinner, Raven said her "good nights" and went up to bed. She has brushed her teeth, washed her face, and all the other necessary things that should be done. She wore her pj's as she skipped to bed. _Raven, remember that everything will be alright._ Raven thought to herself that night, repeating it several times for her to remember. She felt that their friendship was slowly being ruined. Raven has suspected that maybe Chelsea and Eddie were having a relationship. Just maybe. But she reminded herself that such good friends like them wouldn't be having a relationship behind her back. Raven wasn't in the mood now. A single drop of tear rolled down her cheek. She didn't seem to care about wiping it off. Slowly, she pulled the blanket to her shoulders as she drifted off to sleep.

_**The next morning…**_

_Rrrrrrrrring!_ The 'annoying' alarm clock woke Raven up.

She stopped the alarm and brought herself up. She rubbed her eyes as she let out a big yawn. She then did a long, relaxing stretch before she stood up.

Raven was feeling much better now. She had a good night rest and fortunately the next morning, all the things that was troubling her mind was no longer there.

She was ready for a good day, no troubles- no worries.

Raven proceeded to the showers and sang her way through her bathe. After her shower, she wore her usual outfit. Jeans and shirt. She wore her 'best' jeans that came from Chelsea as a birthday present; and a blue-striped shirt. It matched perfectly. She lastly combed her hair and added the final touches. As she went down the stairs, she pulled the strap of her bag up.

"Good morning honey," Tanya greeted her daughter as she was reading the paper.

"Your breakfast is there in the table. And your lunch is right over there in the counter." Tanya continued.

Raven nodded and said her 'good mornings' to both Tanya and Victor. Victor gave back a "good morning"

Victor then was cooking eggs and bacon. Cory's favorite breakfast meal. Raven grabbed a bowl and took a sit. She poured the milk on her bowl and added cereals. She took a big scoop; she pretty much enjoyed her breakfast.

Her parents were cool. And Raven really thought that. They would sometimes be annoying because they would let you share your problems with them- even those that were private. But otherwise, they were cool for her. They know when their children are troubled or somewhat sad, and as parents, they would comfort them. Raven smiled at her parents as she took another scoop of cereals.

_**That day in school…**_

It was their English class. All were bored- and some were even sleeping. The three friends were all there. Eddie was listening to his Discman, the others were talking to each other, and some were passing notes around. The teacher tried to get each one's attention. But face it, it was too boring. And for them, the teacher was much too oblivious. There were times that a student would throw crumpled pieces of paper which aimed for his head, and now he still doesn't know the 'student'.

Raven was reading her book. She could sense that the three weren't minding each other much.

"Raven!" Chelsea whispered.

Raven looked back. She then dodged away from the crumpled piece of paper that Chelsea threw towards her. But still, it hit her. "Ouch," Raven replied. Thought it didn't even hurt, not even a tiny bit.

Carefully unfolding the piece of crumpled paper, Raven read to herself: _Raven, I need to talk to you. After lunch, please? It's very important."_ She looked back at Chelsea who was waiting for Raven to read it. Raven gave a questioned look to Chelsea, and Chelsea place her hands together as she said "please?" Raven just nodded and smiled as she went back on her book.

The bell finally rang. Their subject then was Chemistry, and they were all drained up from the pop quiz given to them.

Giving her head a rub, Raven told Chelsea who was just beside her "Girl, that was the hardest quiz ever. It made me dizzy. Its like the things around are revolving around me!"

"Oh really? Well, mine feels like while the things are revolving around me, I'm revolving too!"

Both giggled as Eddie, who was holding his basketball passed through them. He then threw the ball up and caught it even before it fell down. "Ha, it was the easiest quiz I ever encountered my whole life!" Eddie exclaimed.

Both Chelsea and Raven exchanged looks, and simultaneously rolled their eyes.

Raven placed her arm around Chelsea as they walked down the hallway. "So, what did you want to talk about?"

"Okay." Chelsea looked around, realizing they were surrounded by people. She pulled Raven to an empty classroom and there she said it.

"Raven, I'm beginning to fall for Eddie." Chelsea finally said as she was looking down at her shoes.

"Oh. So that's why you haven't been talking to each other much." Raven said. She was happy for her best friend, and she was happy at the same time because they weren't mad at each other all along.

"There. I finally said it. Now, please be a best friend and promise not to tell anyone about this?"

Raven smiled and replied "Yes."

_**That same day (at night)…**_

The three were all sitting in the couch as they were watching a horror movie. Chelsea sat in the middle; Eddie was just beside her. Raven crossed her leg as she grabbed a handful of popcorn from Chelsea. Chelsea honestly got frightened with the movie. And Eddie yawned. He thought that the movie was not scary- at all.

As Raven took a sip from her drink, she realized that there wasn't much left. "I'm just going to get more soda. More for you two?"

"Me!"

"Me two!" Chelsea replied as her hand was covering her eyes. She made sure that she can still see a small portion of the television screen, just to be aware about what was going on.

"Okay then. Ill leave you two alone," Raven replied giving Chelsea a 'secret' wink.

Not too long later, Raven returned with two soda cans on her right hand. She was holding hers on the right hand. Raven took a sip and asked "What did I miss?"

"Nothing interesting." Eddie replied. "Have we watched an interesting part yet by the way? This movie makes me sleepy!"

"Huh? Well, this movie makes me sick! Full of blood and stuff. Why do monsters have green blood anyway?" Chelsea also replied.

"Okay, okay." That was Raven's response. She took a sit and exactly as she positioned her 'indian sit' on the couch, she had a vision.

_It was in her school, Bayside. She saw Alana and Eddie- together. Alana was leaning against Eddie's locker, and somewhat looked like she was… flirting. Eddie then laughed and leaned towards Alana, saying "I love you". Unexpectedly and surprisingly, the kiss happened._

Raven was shocked about what she just saw in her vision. She knew very well that her vision would hurt her best friend!

"Raven? Are you alright?" Chelsea asked her best friend as she saw Raven give a shocked expression.

"Hmm?" Raven replied, not even looking at Chelsea. Still shocked.

"Hello? Raven!"

"Uh, yah?" Raven finally replied as she looked at Chelsea.

"What is it? Did you get frightened by the movie?"

"Yes, I did." Raven lied.

"Hah! See! These movies really are intended to give people a shock!" Chelsea smiled as pointed to the television screen.

_A shock, huh._ Raven thought to herself. She didn't know what to do. _So us not minding each other was because of Chelsea being inlove with Eddie- who now has a relationship with Alana?_ Raven felt sad about what her vision just showed her.

**So? Okay… Please review! **


	2. what hurt the most

**Disclaimer: I own everything related to That's so Raven… Not.**

_**That Wednesday afternoon in school…**_

_Rrrrrrring!_ The bell rang. That signaled lunch break.

Raven had a good day. She wore a smile the whole time; and the reason was because they were able to see each other from time to time now. Eddie and Chelsea would always be there during movie night, and they enjoyed each Friday together. The last movie they watched was a comedy movie, and the three enjoyed. Raven smiled once more as she realized that their friendship that she once thought was being ruined was slowly being the same again.

Last movie night, none of them was able to bring a movie. Eddie arrived with soda; Chelsea arrived with chips, while Raven prepared popcorn. So, instead, they decided to talk about and settle the reason why they have been avoiding each other the past few days. Each one was honest, but Chelsea still kept her secret safe with herself. And Raven, being a best friend also kept it safe. Not even to Tonya and Victor did she tell it. Sadly though, Eddie has not mentioned anything about having a relationship with Alana.

_Maybe the relationship is not happening yet. Or maybe, just maybe, Eddie has been keeping it a secret like how Chelsea has been keeping her secret about loving Eddie- more than a friend. _Raven thought to herself.

"Hey Rae," Chelsea walked up to Raven. She was wearing a pink sleeveless shirt and a skirt. Raven thought she was pretty in what she was wearing.

Raven suddenly took her eyes off Chelsea, because Chelsea gave her a puzzled look.

"Oh, Nothing. You look beautiful in your outfit by the way." Raven replied honestly.

Chelsea shook her head and just said… "Anyway,"

"Raven, do you think that I might have a chance with Eddie? I mean, girls catch Eddie's attention in a snap! Maybe when he finds out that I love him, he will avoid me or something. Don't you think so Rae?" Chelsea questioned as the two were walking along the hallway.

Raven felt sad for Chelsea. She KNEW that Eddie loves Alana, and the other way around. "Girl, just don't lose hope. Ok?"

Chelsea gave a little smile and simply said "thanks."

"Hey, don't mention it." Raven sweetly replied as she stopped in front of her locker, opened it, and grabbed her Chemistry book.

Chelsea thought that Raven was being such a good friend. She realized that Raven would _sometimes_ tell lies just to cheer up her friend. In this case, she didn't know Raven has been doing that. Though the reason was because Raven absolutely didn't want her best friend feeling miserable.

Chelsea gave Raven a gentle hug, and Raven did the same.

About 10 minutes after, both had their sit in the cafeteria. Raven and Chelsea talked about several things. Though, they haven't mentioned about Eddie. Chelsea didn't want to feel bad and Raven didn't want to spill her vision. Until Chelsea asked a question, that is.

"Hey Rae, haven't you thought about where Eddie is? We seldom see him you know. And the last time I did, it was this morning."

Raven thought that Chelsea was right. "I know Chels. Well maybe he's got something important to do."

Raven hoped that what she just said was right. But not to the point that the important thing is seeing Alana.

"Important? More important than us? Rae, we always see him. And Eddie? Doing important stuff? Hello?" Chelsea exclaimed.

"Chelsea, calm down. We'll see him sometime later. Don't worry, ok?"

Chelsea let out a big sigh as she stood up from her sit.

"Look Raven, I'm not mad at you or anything. If you might realize that I'll been avoiding you or something, it has nothing to do with you. You know who's involved in this." Chelsea said as she pulled the strap of her bag up and grabbed her books.

Raven saw Chelsea's eyes watery. And she also saw Chelsea having a hard time carrying those books.

"Here, let me help you." Raven said as she stood up and went closer to Chelsea.

"No, Rae. Please, let me have some time alone." Chelsea said as she pulled her books away from Raven. She then left the cafeteria.

_I don't get it. It's like Chelsea knows about Eddie and Alana! But I'm the only one who knows about them. It's a vision. It didn't happen yet. _Raven thought positively. She felt that her vision was about to happen. Chelsea was sad and all. She knew that she had to prevent her vision of Chelsea crying.

Raven quickly finished her lunch and left the cafeteria.

It took her a long time to find Chelsea. But she did, though. Chelsea hid her face in her locker; she was crying. As Raven spotted her she stopped right there, panting.

"Chelsea? Are you okay?" Raven asked as she was about to grab hold of Chelsea's shoulder.

Chelsea dodged away and said "Go away!"

"Look Chelsea, you can talk to me about this. What happened?"

"Rae, I don't want to talk to anyone about this. Please? Just leave me alone." Chelsea replied with her face still inside her locker.

"Chelsea, I am not going to leave this spot until you won't stop crying. Now tell me, what happened?"

Chelsea slowly faced Raven. Her eyes were red; tears fell out from her eyes. It continuously happened, it didn't stop.

Raven gasped as she saw what happened to her best friend.

"Raven," Chelsea began to talk.

"What?" Raven worriedly asked Chelsea, handing her tissue to wipe off her tears.

Chelsea got it from Raven's hand and wiped it all off. Though, nothing changed. You could still tell that she cried in just one glance. Her eyes were really red.

"Raven," Chelsea said once more as she hugged Raven; resting her head in Raven's shoulders.

Raven did the same, as she asked "What happened to you Chels?"

Chelsea kept on crying; nothing would stop her. She gently pushed herself away from Raven and leaned against her locker.

_This is the vision! Why didn't I see this coming?_

"Raven, I s-saw Eddie and Alana kiss." Chelsea finally said. She tried to calm herself but nothing happened. Tears still fell out from her eyes.

"I know about that Chels. I had a vision about that." Raven said looking at her friend and wiping of Chelsea's tears. Raven was guilty about doing this to her best friend.

"Rae! You should have told me!" Chelsea was crying and leaning against her locker.

_This is exactly what I saw in my vision! _Raven thought to herself.

"I'm sorry Chels. As a friend I never wanted to hurt you. I never wanted to make you cry, because you never did this to me. But now look at you. You should just forget about this Chelsea." Raven said trying to comfort her friend.

Chelsea took a deep breath and before she knew it, the tears stopped falling.

"Rae, thanks for being such a great friend." Chelsea said as she hugged Raven tightly.

"Don't mention it," Raven smiled at her friend once more.

"Come on. I'll bring you home." Raven continued.

Chelsea gave a nod as Raven placed her arm around her. The two walked to Chelsea's house.

As they arrived there, Raven asked if Chelsea was alright.

"I am Raven. Thanks again." Chelsea replied as she gave Raven a kiss in the cheek.

Raven smiled as they entered the house. Chelsea walked up straight to her room and sat down in her bed.

"Im going now. Do you need anything?" Raven sweetly asked her friend.

Chelsea shook her head and smiled. Raven left the room and said "Remember, everything's going to be okay."

Raven left the room and went straight downstairs. She pushed open the door and left Chelsea's house.

_How could this happen? How could Chelsea witness my vision, and not me?_ These things troubled Raven's mind as she walked to her house. Before she knew it, Raven found herself crying. She felt that it was her fault all along. She wiped off her tears and headed home.


	3. movie night

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything related to That's so Raven.**

_It was a gloomy Thursday night. Chelsea took a peek out the window and gave out a sigh. She lied down in her bed as she drifted off to sleep…_

_Things have been wandering around Chelsea's mind this day. She couldn't forget seeing Eddie kiss Alana. It truly saddened her thinking about Eddie going out with some other girl. She desperately wished that he would love her back. But it was impossible. She thought that Eddie would someday realize his true feelings for Chelsea, and Chelsea would do anything for it to happen. But Alana got in the way. She couldn't blame anyone else. No one had a fault in this situation…_

**_That Friday Morning…_**

Chelsea stared at herself in the mirror. Her beautiful red hair covered her face. She gently brushed it away and tucked it behind her ear. She was wearing a green shirt and denim pants. Chelsea believed that she looked beautiful in what she was wearing. Though, something bothered her mind. _What does Alana have that I don't have? Is it that long, beautiful blonde hair? That gorgeous face? That body?_ Envy and jealousy was all over Chelsea.

She let out a big sigh as she wore her hooded jacket. The rain poured continuously that morning; she felt as if today was the worst day. She ran down the stairs and skipped the last two. Her breakfast was done; so far everything was going well.

_In Bayside…_

As Chelsea arrived in school, she removed her hood and went straight to her locker. To her surprise, standing there beside her locker was- _Eddie._

"Hi," That's the only thing that came out from Chelsea's mouth. She stared at Eddie for about a second and opened her locker.

"Chelsea?"

"Hmm?" Chelsea replied smiling, as if nothing was troubling her mind.

"Chelsea, I know you saw me and Alana yesterday" Eddie said.

"Oh yeah. Well, about that, it's nothing." Chelsea lied.

"Chelsea, I want you to know that I'm really so-"

Before Eddie could finish his sentence, there was Alana, walking towards him.

"How's my hot and gorgeous boyfriend doing?" Alana asked pulling Eddie's lips towards hers.

Eddie couldn't resist. He loved Alana so much, and there was nothing that could change that. He gave in for the kiss.

Surprised, Chelsea slammed her locker close and ran away from Eddie and Alana. But before she did, she whispered an "_I love you" _to Eddie

Chelsea ran as fast as she could to a place where no one was. There she desired to could cry her way through. She didn't know where to go though. She bumped Ben on the way.

"I'm sorry" Chelsea apologized. She didn't even dare to look up. She's been crying the whole time since yesterday. Her face looked pale and her eyes were red.

"Chelsea? What's wrong?" Ben asked, holding her shoulders to stop Chelsea from running away.

Chelsea tried to let herself free, but Ben grasped her shoulders tightly.

"Please, Ben. Let me go" She pleaded calmly.

Gently, Ben's hand slowly loosened up and Chelsea cried even more. Her shoulders were red from the tight grasping of Ben.

"I'm sorry Chelsea. Here, I won't ask you anything more. Can I just please walk you to class?" Ben begged.

Ben is a physic too. He and Chelsea once had a relationship, until they started to ignore each other after the summer. It's not yet done officially though. He loved Chelsea deeply and he even loved her more than anything else. It just so happened that Chelsea would start crushing other guys and Ben would start courting other girls.

Chelsea agreed and nodded as she went closer to Ben's arms. Ben gave her a gentle hug.

"Your shaking." Ben felt concerned. He took off his jacket and place it around Chelsea.

Chelsea whispered "thanks."

Ben walked Chelsea over to Algebra class. He saw Raven and told her everything- how he bumped Chelsea and stuff. Raven said 'thank you' as Ben started to leave.

"Chelsea. Look, get over Eddie." Raven suggested the second Ben left.

"Raven, its hard to let go of my feelings for him!" Chelsea replied as tears started to roll down her cheeks once more. Her tears were like the rain; it kept on falling down.

Raven let Chelsea rest her head over her shoulder. Minutes later, the teacher arrived and Chelsea felt a little better now. Her face was pale no more; her tears finally stopped; and her red eyes weren't red.

_Raven is such a great friend. _Chelsea thought to herself.

During Algebra class, the teacher discussed numerous complicated lessons. Only a few understood; and that didn't include Chelsea and Raven. Even before they could analyze the topic, the teacher would skip to the next one. They were puzzled and confused.

_**During lunch time…**_

It was finally lunch time; and Chelsea felt much better now. She laughed and smiled at every joke Raven cracked.

"…Yah, and he _does _smell!" Chelsea said as the two friends laughed.

Moments later, the laughter died. Raven quickly thought of a new topic; just to get rid of the 'Eddie topic'.

"So, have you seen Ben? You still owe him a thank you" Raven said to cut the silence.

"Honestly, no. And I really haven't thought about that."

The two talked more as they got to the cafeteria. For the second time, Chelsea bumped into Ben. Her books scattered across the floor.

"I'm sorry!" Chelsea apologized.

Ben kneeled down to pick up the books. As he handed them to Chelsea, Chelsea smiled and stood up.

"Ben, thanks for walking me to class this morning. I truly appreciated that."

"Sure, don't mention it." Ben replied, staring at Chelsea. _She has been as beautiful as ever, even more beautiful than the first time I saw her. _He thought. He just couldn't keep his eyes off Chelsea.

"So, you think I'm such a jerk and klutz right?" Chelsea asked just to keep his attention away from her face.

_Chelsea thought it was sweet. But she had no feelings left for Ben now. She once loved him, but everything changed already. That was it. She loves Eddie now._

"No, why would I think that?" Ben lovingly replied as he took his eyes off Chelsea.

"Then maybe you think that I looked like a fool this morning?"

"Your pale face?" Ben joked.

"No. You know why?" He continued.

"Why?"

"Because it's impossible to make that beautiful face look like a fool."

"Oh Ben, that's so sweet." Chelsea replied. She honestly found it flattering.

The two stared at each other.

"Ben!" Called a bunch of boys behind.

_He's friends perhaps._ Chelsea thought.

"I'm sorry. That's my name their calling,"

"Ok, see you around Ben." Replied Chelsea.

"Yeah, I'll see you around." Ben said as he ran towards them with his eyes still focused on Chelsea.

"Girl! See, Ben is a sweet and loving guy!" Raven told Chelsea.

"What?" Chelsea almost forgot Raven was just there beside her.

Giving Chelsea a raised eyebrow look, Chelsea began to reply "Ben? I don't love him anymore Rae. I love Eddie and that's it."

What the two didn't know is that Eddie was just in their back, hearing the whole conversation. Suspecting that Raven would see him, he quickly ran away and to his locker.

And there was Alana, standing once more in his locker.

"Eddie," Alana whispered as she moved closer once more for a kiss.

Eddie dodged away and said "I'm sorry,"

Alana gave a shocked expression as Eddie honestly said:

"I love Chelsea, I hope you would understand that" And as soon as he said it, he ran away from Alana.

"Eddie!" Alana called. Eddie didn't look back.

_**That Night in Raven's house…**_

It was movie night. The doorbell rang and Cory answered the door. It was Chelsea standing there, with a bag full of chips and popcorn.

"Hey there babe," Cory greeted.

"Cory, please be a sweetheart and call your sister?" Chelsea favored.

"Anything for you, my sweetheart!"

Chelsea rolled her eyes as Cory called "Raven!"

Raven came in holding the DVD of what they were going to watch tonight. It was another horror movie.

"Hey Chels, I'm sorry for this movie. I know you hate draculas and stuff."

"Well, better than nothing."

The doorbell rang once more and Raven opened the door. It was Eddie who was holding a plastic full of soda cans in it.

Chelsea gave a smile at Eddie and took her sit in the couch. Raven inserted the DVD. The movie started playing. As usual, Raven wasn't sacred; Chelsea's freaked out; and Eddie's sleepy. Always like that.

Surprisingly, a scene appeared and the Dracula appeared from nowhere. Even the two got shocked. But Chelsea screamed. Eddie place his hand around Chelsea and stared at her beautiful hazel eyes as they shared a passionate kiss…

**Again, please review:)**


End file.
